


Home Sweet Home

by NoNotThat



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Academy!Jin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6662737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNotThat/pseuds/NoNotThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin comes home for break and wants Ragna's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a quick oneshot before I get to the other things. c:
> 
> Prompts are still open on my Tumblr!: nonotthat.tumblr.com
> 
> Gimmie ya filthy RagJin prompts. Or not. o vo

Jin has to keep himself from full on sprinting when he sees his adoptive mother’s house come into view. The air was warm, the sun high without a cloud in sight, and Jin wanted nothing more than to spend it with his beloved brother, Ragna.

The Academy days seemed to go by longer ever since he and Ragna fucked on his last break last year and letters to him just weren’t enough (mainly because Ragna refused to sex talk him back). Now with the blessing of his three day vacation, he was able to see and finally touch his brother. Saya, who was also attending, went out with Tsubaki and Makoto for the day, so he’d get Ragna’s attention all to himself today.

“Nii-san!” Jin sings as he throws open the door and hurries in, eagerly looking every which way to scan the area.

“God, Jin, don’t break the damn door!” scolds Ragna from the kitchen, probably making lunch. 

Jin rushes to his brother and throws himself at him and holds tight as he nuzzles his chest. His scent alone was enough to get Jin’s body warmed up, the close contact only urging his desire. Rather rudely, Ragna pries him off and holds him at arm’s length. The blonde pouts as he lets Ragna look him over before smiling. 

“You don’t look any different.”

Jin scoffs and is back to sticking himself to Ragna. “Of course. It has only been a year!”

“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know what I was expecting, honestly.”

The youngest looks up with a sly smile, his eyes glistening mischievously. “I know what _I’m_ expecting, Nii-san.”

For a second, Ragna has a blank look on his face before his eyes widen in realization, his face flushing. 

“What the hell, Jin?! You come straight home and expect that?!” Ragna choked out, his face burning with embarrassment as he pushes at Jin’s shoulder.

Jin pouts as he remains latched to Ragna. “Don’t act like you don’t want it, too! You have to be just as eager as me, right?” His hand slides down and curves over Ragna’s crouch and applies pressure. “I’m a young and growing boy, Nii-san. Surely, you understand my needs?”

“J-Jin,” the brother gasps, grabbing Jin’s hand, “Sister went shopping and will probably be-”

“We both know how lost she gets. She won’t be around for a while,” he presses on, pushing Ragna against the counter as he stares lustfully from behind his glasses. The blonde smirks when he feels his brother’s cock start to react and attempts to encourage it despite Ragna having a tight grip on his wrist. 

“Saya-”

“Is away and won’t be home tonight,” Jin sneers, hating the name coming off Ragna’s tongue. 

Jin pulls his hand away and encircles his arms around Ragna’s tense shoulders, lifting a leg that his brother instinctively holds so that they are fitted together intimately. Ragna gulps while Jin giggles and presses their hips together, lips brushing against his neck. 

“I missed Nii-san so much,” Jin whispers, almost a whining tone, “You didn’t have a problem the first time we-”

“T-that-”

“I want it again! I want Nii-san!” he hisses, becoming more irritated the more heated he gets, “We are alone and I want Nii-san to fuck me now before everyone comes home and ruins-”

Ragna forces Jin’s head back for a rough kiss- just as it had been the first time. The student didn’t mind and happily welcomed the sloppy makeout with a low moan. 

 

And now Jin was in his temporary room on the bed and on his back as the scent of sweat and sex thickens the more Ragna thrusted into his tight ass. Ragna keeps a tight grip on his knees, having them spread as far as they can go so that his cock penetrates deep with little interference. Jin is thoroughly debauched, his mind fogged with pleasure, body twitching with ecstasy with each thrust. His eyes are wide, but glazed over as he watches Ragna’s toned body work to fuck him, his mouth hanging open in an attempt to breathe more easily. 

Jin clutches as the sheets below and arches his back, another unrestricted moan spilling from him shamelessly. “ _O-ooh!_ Nii-san, m-more!”

Ragna lets out a deep growl and pushes his knees to his chest. His balls slap noisily as he rams into his brother’s ass, the bed rocking into the wall at the motion. For a moment, Jin loses his breath, his nails digging into the bed helplessly as his body bounces at the power behind Ragna’s thrusts. 

“O-oh, god, oh god!” Jin hiccups breathlessly, head tilting back. 

“This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?” Ragna grunts out just as his cock slams in deep. 

The blonde nods enthusiastically with another moan- scream, rather. “Yes, yes! Waited too- ahh- l-long for Nii-san!”

He thinks he hears Ragna chuckle, probably at how desperate he sounded, but Jin can’t tell since he is too far gone. All that matters is he finally gets to feel Ragna fucking him after a long and painful one year wait. He gets to feel the thickness of his brother’s cock filling him over and over again pleasureably, the sounds he rarely gets to witness Ragna make, and the roughness he forces unrestrained. Only, this time around, Jin plans experiencing Ragna claim him fully by cumming inside. It was a let down when he hadn’t before and Jin was determined to have it. 

The student suddenly arches up with a silent scream, his breath definitely lost due to the sudden thrust to his prostate. It takes a moment to recollect himself to find that Ragna had stopped moving and rather stared down at him with an intrigued gaze. 

“Don’t s-stop,” Jin breathes out, “Don’t stop, don’t st- _ahhh!_ ” Ragna is fucking right where he wants it again and it has Jin writhing. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, _don’t stop!_ Ohh, right there! N-Nii-san, right there! Faster!” 

The smell of sex is definitely staining the air around them now, the bed creaking louder with Jin’s own desperate pleas. His high-pitched moans and chants for Ragna to go faster have said man working his hips wildly, the rhythm now thrown off by short, rough thrusts that gives Jin exactly what he wants. 

Ragna is hovering over him now, his arms clenching at the bed beside his head as sweat runs down them. Jin took to wrapping his legs around his waist, his hands clutching at his shoulders as he takes the pounding. He can’t stop praising his brother, can’t stop the heat building up and ready to release. 

“Going to cum!” Jin hiccups out, “Nii-san, you too! I w-want you to cum!”

“Jin…!”

He pulls Ragna down and holds him tight. “I want it inside, Nii-san.” 

Jin can hear his breath hitch just as he tightens around his cock. Ragna can only get a few more thrusts in before he sinks in deep and reaches his climax with an incoherent moan. Jin’s mouth drops open at the rush of warmth and welcomes the pleasant feeling, his head flinging back as he cums with a shout. 

They lay there panting as they ride out their orgasm with Ragna collapsed on top of his brother. With his remaining energy, Ragna pulls out and rolls over only to have Jin cuddle into his broad chest and nuzzle fondly.

“Love you, Nii-san…” he breathes, sated. 

“Mm, you too, Jin.”

Jin feels affection bubble up inside him and smiles with a small giggle. Ragna doesn’t have the energy to even raise his brow questioningly, so he just lays there and lets Jin feel him up. 

It only feels like seconds later when there is a knock at the door. 

“Jin? Are you finally home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a quick oneshot before I get to the other things. c:
> 
> Prompts are still open on my Tumblr!: nonotthat.tumblr.com
> 
> Gimmie ya filthy RagJin prompts. Or not. o vo


End file.
